Lufthansa Flight 555
'Lufthansa Flight 555 '''was a passenger flight that was hijacked by five terrorists (two Inner Light terrorists and three Black Iron Fists terrorists), all of whom planned to kill the members of Vulture Force. It was also part of Kaylyn Bigley's ultimate revenge plot, but it ended up being foiled by Olivia Coons and her gang of Vulture Force operatives, as well as their allies. Flight The flight involved was an Airbus 320 jet plane en-route from Frankfurt Airport, Germany, to John F. Kennedy Airport, New York City. The passengers consisted of celebrity movie stars, ordinary civilians, Vulture Force members, Shadow Force commandos, Cordis Die commanders, and Mercenaries. Hijacking The hijacking occured at about 8:00 A.M. During this time, Kaylyn Bigely put a knife to a flight attendant while Gabi Wagner shot two other flight attendants to death. Avril Lavigne, Gabi Wagner and Kaylyn Bigely later wrestled their way into the cabin and killed the pilots. Minutes after the hijacking, Oscar Connor, a military commander of Cordis Die was alerted and ordered fighter jets to be dispatched in order to shoot down the plane after hearing there was a bomb on board. Ahmed Ben-Said, one of the hijackers, was heard shouting and threatening to blow up the plane with a "bomb vest" he claimed to have strapped on his body, confirming that there was a bomb. Another phone call revealed that one of the hijackers had a gun. Originally thought to be real, later phone calls revealed that it was a fake. Phone calls from the passengers to their families revealed that Kaylyn Bigely plotted to avenge herself by killing every passenger aboard the plane with a suicide bombing attack on a shopping mall in New York. An hour after the hijacking, Amanda Lockhart, Dominic's daughter, called her father and told him that the terrorists had a "gun", a bunch of knives, and a bomb, all of which she thought were genuine. At about the same time, Ali Al-Washir acquired a boat and loaded it with explosives, intending to bomb the Brooklyn Bridge to throw the US government off Avril's back. While making a plan to retake control of the plane, Howard Stivey suggested crashing the plane into Al-Washir's suicide boat in order to save both the Brooklyn Bridge and the shopping mall Avril planned to destroy. After a bit of arguing, the decision was finally made to crash the plane into Ali's explosive freighter. Passenger revolt (there are several different versions of this) Oscar Connor's version NOTE: This what Oscar Connor ''thought ''had happened as he listened to the cockpit voice recorder. The passenger revolt happened thirty minutes later, at 8:30 P.M. Apparently, the revolt got its start when Mason Davidson, Olivia Coons and various others started plotting a way to fight back, which eventually got the attention of the hijackers. Before they could respond, however, the passengers attacked; in a massive counterattack led by Howard Stivey, the passengers quickly overwhelmed Ahmed Ben-Said, then threw boiling water at his face. Later actress Abigail Breslin killed him with a hot water canister. The second terrorist, Khalid Al-Raheim, informed Kaylyn, who began shaking the plane violently to throw the passengers off balance while Khalid tried to fend off the advancing passengers with a food cart and a machete. On the cockpit voice recorder, Gabi asked Kaylyn, "Is that it? Shall we finish this?" Kaylyn shook her head and said, "Not yet. When they get to the cockpit, we'll finish it." Al-Raheim managed to wound Abigail Breslin with the weapon, but he got hit again by Abigail Breslin with the hot water canister. Later, he too was overwhelmed when trying to repel the advancing army of passengers with a fire extinguisher and Howard Stivey eventually killed him by snapping his neck. After witnessing this, Gabi asked Kaylyn how much time was left. Kaylyn responded with, "Twenty minutes." However, Gabi argued they didn't have enough time, but Kaylyn also argued that the plane couldn't go any faster. Later, the passengers got the food cart from earlier and were able to use it in order to bash open the door to the cockpit. On the cockpit voice recorder, Abigail Breslin was heard screaming, "Stink! If we don't get in there, we'll all die!" Gabi started screaming that the passengers were breaking down the door. In response, Kaylyn decided to crash the plane into the shopping mall early (she planned to crash the plane into the shopping mall when it was right above the target). Once inside the cockpit, Audrey Hoving made the first move; together with Charlie Sheen, Olivia Coons, Tom Cruise, Madison Young, Kimberly Steelman and Tom Cruise, she piled on top of Kaylyn and pretty soon it was a "messy tanlge of arms, heads and hands." Tom was screaming for the passengers to press the detonator beneath the dashboard and blow the plane in midair, despite initial deductions from Oscar Connor that they were trying to save the plane. As Hoving, Sheen, Cruise, Coons and Young fought against Kaylyn over control of the yoke, Jordan Portner, Britt Nicole, Audrey Miller, Birtt Nicole, Chuck Norris, and everybody else aboard the plane began fighting Gabi Wagner and Avril Lavigne in the copilot's seat. At the same time, Nathan Lynn and Nathan Smith piled themselves on top of Charlie Sheen in an attempt to press the detonator beneath the dashboard, detonate the bombs and destroy the plane. Amidst the sounds of the passenger counterattack, Audrey was heard crying and telling her mother that she loved her, as well as Howard Stivey screaming, "Pull it down! Aim for the boat!" It'd apparently been Howard's idea to crash the plane into the boat, since during the fight in the cockpit, Howard saw that Ali Al-Washir and his Muhammad's Army minions were attempting to use a cargo ship to bomb the Brooklyn Bridge in New York while Kaylyn suicide bombed the shopping mall. Consequently, he urged everyone to aim for the explosive-packed freighter and then forced the plane hard right until it missed the Brooklyn Bridge and sped toward the boat like a missile. The plane eventually crashed into the boat, saving the Brooklyn Bridge as well as the shopping mall-but not before Tom Cruise was heard screaming, "AAAAARGH!" on the cockpit voice recorder. Korey Hogan's version ''NOTE: This is what Korey Hogan thought had happened As Korey listened to the recordings, he thought Howard Stivey led the revolt, but helped move the food cart instead of killing the first terrorist like Oscar thought he did. Rather, Korey envisioned Howard saying, "Let's roll," and then running down the aisle while pulling the food cart. He then envisioned Howard bludgeoning the first terrorist to death with a fire extinguisher and then running over the second terrorist before helping Olivia Coons bash the cockpit door open. However, Kaylyn crashes the plane before the passengers can reach the controls. Dominic Lockhart's version ''NOTE: ''This is what Dominic Lockhart thought had happened. As he listened to the recording, Dominic Lockhart imagined Howard Stivey saying, "Let's roll," and then pushing the food cart down the aisle with everyone else behind him. Then he imagined his daughter Amanda running down the first terrorist and then throwing boiling water at his face before hearing what he thought was Howard stabbing him to death with an X-Acto Knife. Then Lockhart heard what he interpreted as Amanda shouting amidst the sounds of the passenger counterattack, "Stink! Guys, if we don't get in there, we'll all die! Hurry! HURRY!" Eventually, the passengers managed to break down the door and then attempted to force their way past the terrorists attempting to hold them back and ran for the controls, a mere seconds before Kaylyn crashed the plane. Olivia Coons' version (the real story) ''NOTE: ''The actual events are told from Olivia Coons' perspective. In reality, it was Olivia Coons who led the revolt, not Howard Stivey and therefore, she was the one who said, "Let's roll," and not Stivey. Olivia kicked off the revolt by ambushing the first terrorist as he walked up the aisle and while everyone else restrained him, Olivia bludgeoned him to death with a coffee mug. She then led the other passengers in a mad rush toward the cockpit, running over the second hijacker (Solomon) with a food cart and then using it to smash open the cockpit door while everyone else killed him by bludgeoning him to death with melee weapons. Once the cockpit door was open, Lev Raskov rushed in with the rest of the passenger mob and swarmed the terrorists in the cockpit. Avril Lavigne put the plane on autopilot, pulled out an X-Acto knife and tried to stab Lev seconds before the mob of passengers broke into the cockpit, but was overpowered by Olivia Coons and the rest of the "awesome people", who piled on top of her in some kind of "human sandwich" to disarm and asphyxiate her at the same time. Lev stabbed one of the hijackers in the copilot's seat and grabbed the yoke while the other passengers restrained the hijacker. Howard Stivey suddenly cried, "Pull it down! Pull it down!" While fighting Avril, Olivia screamed, "SCREW IT!" and worked together with Madison Young in order to put the plane into an upside down nose-dive toward Al-Washir's explosive-laden freighter. Amist the sounds of the passengers' brawl against the terrorists, Avril was heard cursing Olivia and swearing uncontrollably while wind began shrieking until the plane plowed into the freighter, foiling both the attack on the bridge and the suicide attack on the shopping mall. Everyone (except the awesome people) was killed in the crash. Trivia *This conflict is based on the film United 93, which is in turn about United Airlines Flight 93, where a similar incident happened in order to save the White House. *This event ends Act II of World War 3: Sinister Operations. *There were several different versions of this event: in Draft One, the plane was an American Airlines Flight 444, the hijacker was Vladimir Makarov and several Russian terrorists, and the passengers crashed it into a satellite built by C.E.L.L. to incinerate New York. In Draft Two, the flight was a US Airways Flight. In Draft 3 (the current version), the flight was a Lufthansa. *This is the first conflict to depict two versions of the same thing: an imaginative scenario of what one character ''thought ''he heard and the main character telling how it actually happened. Gallery IMG 1732.PNG|The passengers forcing their way into the cockpit in Oscar Connor's version of the event Attacking Al-Qaeda.jpeg|Another version showing Howard Stivey charging down the aisle with a food cart and a fire extinguisher